


Left Hand

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Ten x Rose, fake dating AU, and pretending to hate each other AU





	Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt for AO3

They were beautiful together, the pair of them.

John was long and lean, his physique shown off to perfection in his slightly-too-tight suit.  Jack had tried to convince him not to wear his ratty old trainers to the party, but he’d insisted.

“Can’t dance with a pretty girl if I’m wearing uncomfortable shoes, right?”

Jack had rolled his eyes.  He was always surprised at how well John moved on the dance floor when someone talked him into it.  He was an awkward gangle of a bloke usually, but he had a good step for rhythm when the mood struck him.

Rose was incomparable.  She was wearing a burgundy and black corset top and a black skirt that swirled around her when she moved to John’s lead.  It wasn’t just her body, however, though that was lovely.  She had a smile that could light a room or stop a man’s heart at twenty paces.

Jack sighed.  They were almost heartbreakingly beautiful together.

The music wound down and John led Rose off the dance floor and over to the bar where he hailed the bartender and ordered the pair of them drinks.  When those had been delivered, something odd happened though.  John started searching his pockets as though looking for his wallet.

Rose sat, looking more and more uncomfortable as the search got more frantic.  Finally, with a pained look around, she reached into her own small handbag and pulled out a credit card to hand over to the bartender with a painful smile.

Once the bartender left, Rose and John’s heads ducked together, mouths moving quickly as though in argument.  They remained like that, exuding tension, both of their smiles vanished with the music until Rose reared back from something John said, eyes wide with horror and offense.

Jack couldn’t hear them from his vantage point, but her mouth formed the words “how dare you.”  Jack had a feeling that she had been accused of only dating John for the money he made at his position at Torchwood.  It wouldn’t be the first time she’d had the accusation leveled against her, but never by John himself.

Suddenly the two were standing, shouting at each other from two feet away.  Both of their faces were flushed bright red.  Rose in particular looked as though she might spit fire.

Finally, something that John (and his unstoppable, unthinking gob) said clinched it and she reared back and slapped him.

Everyone in the bar was watching this drama at this point.  Rose glared around then picked up the drink she had just paid for and stalked off to a table in a corner, eyes shooting sparks at every person who dared make eye contact.

John stood for a moment, staring around the room with his eyes wide, a handprint reddening on his cheek.  Then he grabbed his drink and stalked off as well, plopping himself down at the other seat at Jack’s table.

Jack reached across and brushed a thumb over the mark Rose had left on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You gonna be okay?”

“She slapped me left handed!” John said, sounding shocked.  “That’s not how we practiced it at all!”

Jack grinned.  “Yeah, sorry, that was my idea.  You two had practiced that slap so many times it didn’t look real anymore, so I suggested she go in with the other hand instead.  I didn’t expect you to lean  _into_ it though.  Idiot.”  This last was said with affection.

“You’ll pay for that, you know,” John said without heat.  “Did it work though?”

Jack looked over John’s shoulder.  A tall, dark-haired bloke with ears that were just a bit too big, and cheekbones that were just a bit too sharp had come up to Rose’s table.  Jack had been watching him watch Rose and John since they’d come in.

“It worked like a charm,” Jack said with a grin, nodding over at them.

“You know, I didn’t expect this mad plan of hers to make him jealous enough to finally make a move to work,” John said, turning to watch the dark man sit down across from Rose and lean in to listen to what she was saying.

“It’s Rose, she always comes out right.”

When Rose and her new bloke left together an hour later, she winked at Jack and John who had finally made it to the dance floor together.


End file.
